


Abandoned

by Sly_Helador



Series: Sly's writing class [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Helador/pseuds/Sly_Helador
Summary: Based on the poem 'Burning the Old Year' by Naomi Shihab Nye.
Series: Sly's writing class [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1469705





	Abandoned

Half-finished pages and ideas,

thoughts left alone in dusty word documents,

fabric left piling in bags,

begging to be finished.

All throughout the year they scream out

trying to grab attention.

Perhaps this is the year where

the screaming cries will be heard.

Or new projects will be started

and left, forgotten again,

a dream slipped from the mind.


End file.
